


Лови момент

by Mr_Sandwave, ST_Discovery_20XX



Series: WTF ST Discovery 2019: от R до NC-21 [7]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Gen, Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sandwave/pseuds/Mr_Sandwave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_Discovery_20XX/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: Тилли использует с пользой время, когда остается одна в каюте.





	Лови момент

Тилли влетела в их с Майкл каюту и, стащив на ходу форменную курточку, растянулась на своей койке, уставившись в потолок. Всё-таки здорово, что Майкл улетела проведать брата на «Энтерпрайз», после сегодняшнего суматошного дня им всем нужно расслабиться. Повреждённый корабль, готовый к транспортировке к Земле на ремонт, новый капитан, но не тот, кого им назначили, и новость о переходе лейтенанта Стамеца в ВАН. Безумно! И, главное, она первым же делом опозорилась перед капитаном Пайком. Ну надо же было ляпнуть про пальцы! Ей это теперь вечно припоминать будут!

Тилли разочарованно застонала. Позорище! А ещё метит в высший командный состав.

Но какие всё-таки руки у капитана Пайка! Тилли представила их не на консоли, а на своей груди и свела бёдра, пережидая прилив возбуждения. Не стоит, наверное, так думать о нём, но фантазия уже захватила её мысли.

Тилли облизнула губы и погладила грудь. Мешал лифчик. Она ненавидела это пыточное приспособление, придуманное, исключительно чтобы мучить её. Привстав, она расстегнула застёжку и со стоном облегчения стянула его с себя. Двадцать третий век, люди в космос летают, а удобного белья большого размера не изобрели!

— Компьютер, свет на десять процентов! — приказала она.

Снимать футболку она не стала, трогала грудь обеими руками, то забирая каждую в горсть, что получалось слабо, и лаская всей ладонью, то поглаживая лишь подушечками пальцев. Иногда она проводила по соскам ногтём и, постанывая от особо острых ощущений, крепко сжимала бёдра, чувствуя, что сейчас этого мало.

И что брюки мешают.

Она стащила их с себя и, дрыгая ногой, попробовала докинуть их до кресла. То, что брюки не долетели, её нисколько не смутило.

Сбрызнув руки антисептиком — внутренний параноик всегда на этом настаивал, — Тилли, устроившись удобнее, сдвинула плотный верх удобных и совершенно не сексуальных трусов. Первое прикосновение — оно каждый раз было как приветствие, мол, здравствуй, давно не виделись. Интересно, есть ещё в мире люди, здоровающиеся со своим клитором?

К чёрту людей!

Погладив сначала одним пальцем, добиваясь, чтобы комочек плоти затвердел и увеличился, она продолжила уже тремя. Сильно и ритмично двигая рукой, Тилли очень скоро почувствовала, как удовольствие сосредоточивается под пальцами. Ладонь другой руки, которой она по привычке прикрывала рот, вспотела. Поцеловать центр ладони было абсолютно верной идеей.

Тилли сдвинула руку чуть ниже и начала с силой массировать. Пальцы легко скользили, но она контролировала их. Тилли не особо любила проникновение в себя. Те несколько раз, когда она занималась сексом с партнёром мужского пола, каждый заканчивался попыткой «вставить». Люди редко замечали то, что она лишь терпела, а ксеносам она почему-то не так стеснялась объяснить. Откровенно говоря, инопланетян в свою постель она пускала гораздо чаще.

Да, она — ксенофил и давно признала это.

Мало, как же мало! Тилли разочарованно вздохнула и потянулась к верхнему ящику тумбочки у кровати, пошарила там не глядя. Нужное под руку не попадалось, пришлось привстать и посмотреть. Любимый вакуумный «Starlet», простой и гладкий, завалился между двумя дилдо, мимо которых она когда-то не смогла пройти в магазине. Длинное нажатие на кнопку включило стимулятор, он начал басовито гудеть, но как только Тилли приложила насадку к клитору, как звук стал неразличим, а её саму подбросило на кровати от удовольствия. Включив сразу третью скорость, Тилли застонала в голос и сосредоточилась на ощущених, бездумно водя свободной рукой по телу. Она поглаживала грудь, живот, царапала ногтями за ухом, отчего по коже побежали мурашки. Разметавшиеся волосы упрямо лезли под руку, несколько раз Тилли больно потянула за прядь, но вставать и искать резинку, чтоб усмирить свою гриву, не стала.

Ей было уже слишком хорошо, чтобы останавливаться.

Вставшие дыбом волоски на раскрасневшейся коже, напряжение мышц, острая до болезненности чувствительность сосков, лёгкое головокружение из-за глубокого дыхания и расширившиеся зрачки…

О да, Тилли прекрасно знала, как шикарно выглядит, когда готова кончить.

Удовольствие зарождалось медленно, переплавляя возбуждение в нечто более острое и желанное.

Тили отпустила себя. По пальцам обильно потекло. Не в силах остановиться, она свернулась калачиком, зажав руки между бёдер. Обмякнув, она оттолкнула от себя тут же зажужжавшую игрушку и некоторое время лежала, восстанавливая дыхание и сосредоточившись на упоительном ощущении от сокращающихся после оргазма мышц промежности.

Лежать на влажных простынях становилось неудобно, звук стимулятора раздражал. Тилли сначала выключила его и сняла насадку, чтобы не забыть помыть.

Душевая кабинка в их каюте — это отдельный шик «Дискавери». Тилли знала, что на других кораблях не было такой роскоши, и мысленно порадовалась, что служит именно здесь: ионный душ после оргазма — бр-р-р. Тилли наслаждалась стекающими по телу струями воды. Она была готова к подвигам, только дайте ещё минуточку...

Она едва закончила убирать за собой, как мелодично присвистнул дверной замок, предупреждая о возвращении Майкл.

— Как съездила? — поинтересовалась Тилли, пряча «Starlet» в тумбочку. — Брата видела?

— Нет, — Майкл устало опустилась на свою кровать. — Спока нет на «Энтерпрайз», он в отпуске, как сказал капитан Пайк.

По тону Майкл Тилли поняла, что она недоговаривает. А когда кто-то что-то скрывает — жди или неприятностей, или приключений.

Тилли очень надеялась на второе.


End file.
